Zhang Jue
Zhang Jue is the leader of the infamous Yellow Turbans, the army fighting for a religious sect known as the Way of Peace. Accompanied by his brothers Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao, he began a rebellion against the corrupt and indifferent Han Dynasty. Their struggle forms the basis of the Three Kingdoms era. His counterpart in the Dynasty Warriors series is 44 years old and his height is 183 cm (6'). He is sixtieth place out of sixty-two characters in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll. The English localization of this series prefers to use the alternative reading of the character "Jue", hence his name is Zhang Jiao. Role in GamesEdit Dynasty WarriorsEdit :"The people have shown their support for the new age! We shall not fall to the dregs of a dying empire!" ::―Zhang Jiao Zhang Jiao is a talented scholar who could become appointed with a court position. Dismayed with his wasted talent, a mystic visited him and gives him a mystical book called The Way of Peace. Zhang Jiao reads its contents and masters its sorcery within a short time. Discontent with the despot Han Dynasty, Zhang Jiao makes a radical notion to tear down the current government and gathers a group of sympathetic followers to his aid. He dubs his followers his "children" and works with his brothers to spread their teachings. Unless players are playing his scenario, the Han imperial forces band together under He Jin and put an end to Zhang Jiao and his brothers. In his story in Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends, he attempts to rekindle his faith in himself, as well as his follower's faith in him, as they set off for the "Promised Land". They avoid religious persecution by the Han Empire, and Zhang Jiao is constantly defending themselves from Han loyalists. After they flee from He Jin's group, Zhang Jiao quells bandit uprisings started by men claiming to be Yellow Turbans. Regaining faith in himself, they defeat their pursuers, Yuan Shao and Liu Bei. They sail by sea to Jiang Dong, where they are offered shelter by Liu Biao. Unfortunately, Liu Biao's hospitality is only a guise; under the direction of Sun Jian, Liu Biao ambushes the Yellow Turban army at night and forces the pilgrims to flee once more; this time, Sun Jian is routed and Liu Biao is killed in their struggle. Cao Cao organizes a cooperative effort with Yuan Shao, Liu Bei and Sun Jian to defeat the Yellow Turbans at sea, resulting in the deaths of all the regional lords but Liu Bei. To restore the Han to their former glory, the last loyalist recruits Zhuge Liang and they attack Zhang Jiao at Yi Ling. Zhang Jiao is equally determined to have him and his followers meet their goal and slays Liu Bei to get pass. The Yellow Turbans arrive at the Promised Land but find that the Nanman people and Zhuge Liang obstruct their path. After their final confrontation, all of their oppressors are gone and the Yellow Turbans are free to enjoy peace. His story mode in Dynasty Warriors 4 is a straight forward suppression of the other forces. He may choose to rout Zhu Jun and Huangfu Song, but his challengers remain relatively the same as before. Weakening his competition to make way for Heaven, the Yellow Turbans face all of their challengers and Lu Bu in one final showdown. Clearing the land of their presence leads to a new land of peace under Zhang Jiao. His Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion details the Yellow Turbans' last stand. Surrounded on both sides by the Allied Forces, Zhang Jiao decides to tip the odds of battle into their favor by saving his followers personally. Their enemies emerge from various gates on the map, and Zhang Jiao is given the task to seal them before too many enemy officers arrive. Once he beats the enemy commander, the Han is destroyed and the Yellow Turbans can create their future for the land. One of Zhang Jiao's main objectives in Dynasty Warriors 5 is to convert people to his wondrous religion, The Way of Peace. He and his brothers convince skeptics by using various magical feats to dazzle their observers. He wants to replace the Han Empire with his philosophy and have the entire land unified under the same faith. When Dong Zhuo attacks his "children", Zhang Jiao counters the tyrant at Xi Liang. Defeating Dong Zhuo, it isn't long before Yuan Shao invades his followers at Ji Province. He rescues the Yellow Turbans and decides to "reform" Yuan Shao's remaining followers. With more followers at his side, he decides to head south and reeducate the "savages" in Nan Zhong. He slays Meng Huo and gains a vast majority of the Naman tribe as his followers. He Jin and the Han forces gather to suppress the Yellow Turbans, and they confront one another at Ji Province. During the battle, Zhang Jiao can convert Cao Cao and Sun Jian to follow his faith, cutting He Jin's army in half. Dong Zhuo, in an effort to establish his paradise, also reappears to stop them. With all of the regional lords opposing him killed, Zhang Jiao's followers comply with his order to lower their arms. The Han Dynasty is vanquished and a new land of peace is lead by the Yellow Turbans. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Zhang Jiao shares his Legend Mode with Pang Tong and Zuo Ci. A year before the Yellow Turban Rebellion takes place, the three men compete to obtain the mystical book, The Way of Peace. When he wins the competition, he bids his followers to rejoice for him obtaining the mystical book. He preaches that the book will quicken Heaven's teachings across the land. He also serves as the boss of the Lou Sang Village stage which Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei must fight to save the village. Zhang Jiao continues to act as the leader of the Yellow Turban Rebellion and is slain in every character's scenario in Dynasty Warriors 6. In Lu Bu's Musou Mode, he puts aside his differences with Dong Zhuo to revive both of them from beyond the grave. They both desire to kill Lu Bu, and they eventually work together with the other regional lords to end the menace. He is among the many slain in Lu Bu's ending. Mainly appearing during the Yellow Turban Rebellion scenario in Dynasty Warriors 7, Zhang Jiao offers cryptic prophecies and foretells an era of war already descending on their age. He attempts to individually tell the fortune of each person who defeats him as his way of getting the last laugh against his oppressors. While Sun Jian and Liu Bei let him say his final piece, a detached Xiahou Dun loses patiences and cuts him down in the middle of his death speech. When Zhang Jiao dies, he falls to the ground and his corpse magically burns away. His first Legendary Mode lets players fight as his side of the same conflict featured in Story Mode. His second Legendary Mode takes place after the Yellow Turbans Rebellion. Zhang Jiao decides to travel through the mountains to spread the teachings of the Way of Peace. He proves its merit to a disbelieving Zhong Hui and offers to cure Guo Huai's illness. Zhang Jiao extends his teachings to the passing Guan Suo and Bao Sanniang, but the maiden of duo strongly states her refusal to him. The Xtreme Legends expansion has Zhang Jiao star in the first Hero Scenario. Having gathered a massive amount of followers with his preachings, the Yellow Turbans become a threat to the Han Dynasty. Dong Zhuo leads an army to suppress the rebels and gradually succeeds in halting their movements. Zhang Jiao leads his followers to repel the Han commander and simultaneously has the option to punish the bandits who pillage the nearby villagers. Converting to the bandits to join them upon their defeat, Zhang Jiao and the Yellow Turbans eventually stave off the Han army together. Character InformationEdit Zhang Jiao portrayed as a magician with a rather ridiculous manner of speech. He is known to frequently mention the word "Heaven" during his over the top speeches. He seeks to remove the Han leadership he views as corrupt and abusive of their positions, who heavily tax and abuse the peasants they have been charged with serving. In his more recent appearances, he's a manic zealot who takes a paternal attitude toward his followers. His eccentric manner often irritates others, and his belief that he is the vassel of the Gods makes him look down on those opposing him. Character SymbolismEdit In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Zhang Jiao is given the nickname of "Miracle Sorcerer" while the English version changes it to "The Teacher of the Way of Peace". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Envoys". The Asian name for Zhang Jiao's Level 11 weapon is directly named after his teachings, Way of Peace. While the original book with the teachings has been lost, the version most people are familiar with is the one taught in conjunction with the Five Bushel sect. A person would first need to confess their crimes and then, through the use of incantations and prayer, they would drink blessed water and be cleansed. Stating that such a ceremony purified their followers of ill fortune and that natural disasters were being caused by improper government rulings, both parties were allowed to collect their fanatic followers. Zhang Jiao was considered a grand teacher of the craft and was known primarily as a healer. His actual belief for sparking rebellion, however, has been debated. His second weapon takes its namesake from an immortal from the southern lands, who is the character in the novel who first gave Zhang Jiao the text needed for sorcery. While the elderly man only refers to himself as "immortal from the southern lands" in the novel, outside sources imply he is actually the immortal form of Zhuangzi. The reasons draw from his book and rumors of Zhuangzi's ghost roaming the area. Zhang Jiao's original weapon names in Dynasty Warriors 6 all center on fire with religious undertones: Fire God (Standard), Fire Retribution (Skill), Fire Heaven (Strength). His skill chart also draws a yinyang circle, a reference to Taoism and the influences it was said to have for the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Zhang Jue (died 184) was the leader of the Yellow Turban rebels during the late Han Dynasty period of Chinese history. He was said to be a follower of Taoism and a sorcerer. His name is sometimes read as Zhang Jiao, since the Chinese character of Zhang's given name can be read as either "Jiao" or "Jue". "Jue" is the traditional reading, while "Jiao" is the modern one. edit] Yellow Turban Rebellion Giving himself the title of "Great Teacher", Zhang Jue led the Yellow Turban Rebellion with his younger brothers Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang in a campaign called "The Way of Heaven" or "The Way of Peace". He and his brothers had their own power: Zhang Bao was the General of Land, and his brother General of the People; and Zhang Jue was the General of Heaven. The Yellow Turbans claimed to be Taoists, and rebelled against the Han in response to burdensome taxes, rampant corruption, and famine and flooding, which were seen as indications that the Han ruler had lost the mandate of heaven. They conquered much in the early years of the rebellion, but when the Han sent out a distress call, gaining the talent of people such as Liu Bei, Cao Cao and Sun Jian, the lack of ability that his generals held clearly showed itself. Although the Yellow Turbans still remained somewhat capable even in face of their more powerful foe, they were nonetheless torn apart upon the death of their leader, Zhang Jue, and were ultimately quelled. It is said that Zhang Jue is a grandson of Zhang Daoling, founder of the Taoist sect Way of the Celestial Masters. edit] In fiction Zhang Jue is also featured in Luo Guanzhong's historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He is introduced in chapter 1 as follows: At that time, there lived three brothers in Julu Commandery: Zhang Jue, Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang. Zhang Jiao was a failure in the county level examination. He had gone into the mountains to gather some medicinal herbs, when he came across an old man; the old man had a youthful countenance, and was carrying a fat-hen walking stick. The old man beckoned Jue into a cave, presented him with a book in three volumes which had come from the heavens, then said, "This book is called The Essential Art of Great Peace. Once you have mastered its contents, you will represent the heavens in spreading this knowledge, and thereby save all of mankind. If you start to have second thoughts, there will be terrible consequences for you." Jue enquired as to the old man's name. The old man said, "I am the old immortal spirit from the southern lands."[[|2]] With that, the old man vanished into thin air. Upon receiving this book, Jue practiced night and day. Eventually, he could summon the wind and rain, and came to be known as the Great Peace Taoist. (Wikisourcetranslation) He then goes on to found the rebellion known as the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Little time is devoted to Zhang Jue in the book, and his death is given a line in the second chapter: "Zhang Jue had died before his (Huangfu Song's) arrival." Category:Characters Category:Local Thugs